


home is such a lonely place without you

by orphan_account



Series: home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Divorce, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: June 22. The day Louis hated more than anything. The day he married… him. The day he married the father of his child. The day everyone began calling him Louis Tomlinson-Payne. It wasn’t his fault, after all, Liam was the one who cheated.OR: the one where Louis and Liam divorce because Liam cheated- things happen





	home is such a lonely place without you

June 22. The day Louis hated more than anything. The day he married… him. The day he married the father of his child. The day everyone began calling him Louis Tomlinson-Payne. It wasn’t his fault, after all, Liam was the one who cheated.

  
Louis had betrayed his whole life after they had divorced. Moved away from London and settled in a small, quiet town in North Yorkshire. Whitby was his home; it had been for the past 4 years.

  
He wasn't completely alone- he gave birth to a beautiful child 7 months after the divorce. He was too afraid to inform Liam about their child. He didn't want to face someone he loved, or still loves even, after he betrayed their life together. After he kissed another man fully on the mouth with Louis standing right in front of him.

  
His sorrowful thoughts were interrupted when his 4-year old, Evelyn, ran into his room. He quickly stuffed the wedding pictures under his pillow.

  
"Good morning, Eve! How's your day been, love?" He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She had Liam's chestnut brown hair.

 

"I was running, and I fell. It proper hurt, Papa!" She pouted.

  
Louis smiled fondly at her strong accent. "You want a plaster now, don't you?"

  
She nodded and scurried over to the cupboard to get herself one. Louis sighed and laid back down. He started fantasizing about having a perfect family. How it would have been if they never divorced. He imagined Liam jumping a great leap of joy once Louis tells him about his pregnancy. Or how it would have been like to actually have someone with you in the emergency room, holding your hand, as you face excruciating physical pain while you push a human out of your body. He imagined goodnight kisses and morning breath kisses.

  
"PAPA! HELP ME PUT THE PLASTER ON!"

  
Louis sat up once more, gently placing the plaster on Evelyn's invisible scratch. She giggled and cuddled into him. He sighed and ruffled her hair. At least he still has a piece of Liam with him. "Alright, Eve. Is your friend coming over today?"

  
She nodded giddily. "Yes, and he's bringing over his mum with him." Louis nodded. He liked Perrie, she always makes him laugh.

  
"And her dad?" He asked.

  
"Papa, can you turn on the telly?" She said, ignoring his question.

 

 

Louis was preparing dinner when someone rang his doorbell. He called out for Evelyn and opened the door. "Hello, Perrie. Hello, Sammy!"

  
"Hi, Louis! How've you been, mate?" Perrie smiled and pulled him into a hug.

  
"SAM!" Eve yelled from across the room.

  
"EVIE!" The boy yelled from the door.

  
Perrie and Louis laughed fondly at the children as they ran, hand-in-hand, over to the playroom.

 

"Tea?" Louis asked her. She nodded and he walked over to the kitchen. "So, where has Zayn run off to?"

  
"London. He's bringing some big business character over. They'll be working on this project for the next 18 months." Perrie said, settling by the counter.

  
"Big business character? That's good for him, must be a great honour." Louis smiled. He pushed her tea to her and they each took a sip.

  
"Yeah, he's been talking about it for months."

  
"So, where exactly will this big businessman stay at? We're a bit low on hotels and such, here in Whitby."

  
"Well, Zayn was going to ask you if it was alright if he stayed with you. But I also think he might stay with the Carr family."

  
"With me? Well, I don't see any problem with that." Louis said, hoping this man wasn't a chainsaw murderer.

  
Perrie smiled and they spent the rest of the night talking about everything else.

  
Once they left, Louis put his daughter to bed and quietly went up to the attic. He took out his old camera and went through the videos.

 

_"Hi everyone, I'm the future Louis Tomlinson-Payne and this is my hot fiancé." He said in the clip and flipped the camera at Liam, who was shirtless._

  
_Liam laughed and ran over to him, and started tickling Louis' sides. Louis started wheezing and snorting, begging Liam to stop._

  
_"Hi everyone, I'm Liam and I just proved that my cute fiancé is the most ticklish man you'll ever meet." Liam grinned at the camera and kissed Louis' cheek. Louis whacked his chest and muttered 'idiot' fondly._

 

He doesn't know about their child. That’s the part that breaks Louis the most. The fact that Liam has a child that he doesn’t know anything about. He knew Liam always wanted children and a big family. It breaks him; Evelyn has the burden of having one weak, good for nothing parent.  
Louis works hard, he owns the town café. It is possibly one of the busiest places in Whitby- especially in the morning. Cranky people yelling at him for not adding enough whipped cream, and little kids complaining to their parents about the cookie not having enough chocolate chips in it. Despite it all, he’s happy to at least be able to feed his child and buy her any toy she wants.

  
After he’d wiped his tears, he went back down to his room and closed his eyes, praying that he would forever be more than enough for his daughter.

 

“Papa! Let’s go to my playgroup!” Eve said and pounced on Louis.

  
“Ok, I’m awake, I’m awake.” Louis said, abruptly sitting up.

  
Louis helped Eve into the backseat and began driving.

  
“Papa?” She said a few minutes later, once they were close to getting to her playgroup.

  
“Yes, love?” Louis answered.

  
“Do I have a daddy?”

  
Louis suddenly stopped driving. His hands began shaking and his breathing became uneven.

  
“Yes, Evelyn. You’ve got me.” He said, not able to move.

  
“No- you’re my papa. Do I have a daddy? Or a mum?” She asked innocently.

  
“Why’re you asking?”

  
“Cos Aunt Perrie asked me and I didn’t know what to say.”

  
Louis sighed and kept driving. He knows he can’t run from this forever. She’s going to wonder sooner or later. She’s going to learn how to use the internet and she’ll find something. He inhaled and promised himself he’ll think about this later- preferably not while he’s driving in what Whitby would call a busy street.  
He dropped her off with a kiss and a wave and went back into the car. It was 7:58 AM and he had to be at his café by now.

 

He was telling his employees about the new rules for the café (apparently their normal ways aren’t good enough for some people), his phone began ringing, it was Perrie.

 

“Hey.” He picked up.

  
“Hey, Lou! Can you please pick Sammy up along with Evelyn? Zayn is coming back with our new guest from London in half an hour, and I want to make the house look nicer.” She said, a little frantically and out of breath.

  
“Of course.”

  
“Thank you! You can come and have dinner with us if you’d like to.”

  
Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He was too tired to cook today. “That sounds great, bye.”

 

He picked Eve and Sammy up, bought them ice cream, went back to his house so Evelyn can change into nicer clothes, then drove to the Malik’s.

  
He rang the doorbell with Eve balanced on his hip and Sammy holding his hand. Perrie opened the door. “Louis, great to see you! Zayn and the big business character are in the living room. Come, Sammy. Let’s say hi to the nice man.”

 

Louis politely nodded and went inside the living room. Only to see the back of someone’s head and Zayn in front of him. “Hello.”

  
Zayn looked up and the man turned around. He had brown, slightly curly hair, a muscular frame, and… those warm brown eyes. As if Louis’ whole world crumbled up, he took a step back. This can’t be happening. It can’t be him. His heart began rapidly beating. He tried excusing himself but no words came out.

  
“Louis?” The man asked, in a hushed voice. Louis wanted to cry, scream, run away, and die. He also wanted to jump into the man’s arms.

  
“Hi, I’m Eve!” His daughter suddenly spoke up. Liam shot his head toward her and Louis protectively held her closer. “Papa, let go. I want to say hi to the man.”  
Louis doesn’t know what got into him, but he found himself letting go of his daughter so she can go to him. To Liam. To her father. The one she doesn’t know about. The one no one in Whitby knows about. “Hello! I’m Evelyn Jean Payne!” She smiled bashfully.

  
Louis wanted to run away. So, he did. He backed away, bumping into the front door and he ran into his car and drove off, only to park by an alley. He began sobbing uncontrollably. He wasn’t ready for this, he doesn’t want this, nor does he want to go back. He wants to go back to the safety of his home and never come out.

  
His phone kept beeping and ringing, but he won’t answer. He drove back to his place, sniffling every few seconds. He wanted Eve back but he can’t come back now. He knows Liam will be here later at night, because he promised Perrie he’d let him stay in his house. Louis began shaking and he began crying again. He looked at the framed picture of him and Eva. He picked it up and smashed it to the ground, satisfied with the sound it made.  
His phone kept beeping and he took one good look at it and burst into tears again.

  
_From: Perrie Malik 5:23pm_  
_Louis, Evelyn is crying. She’s scared. What happened?_

 _From: Zayn Malik 5:49pm_  
_LOUIS, IS MR. PAYNE YOUR HUSBAND?! HE WON’T STOP SCREAMING AND CURSING._

 _From: Zayn Malik 7:42pm_  
_Is Eve…. his daughter. Did you kidnap her or summat_

 _From: Perrie Malik just now_  
_Zayn and Mr. Payne are on their way._

 

Louis took a deep breath and ran into the bathroom. He threw up 4 times since he came back. His eyes were puffed up and red and he had tear stains all over his face. Liam is here. He’s coming. He knows about Evelyn. He knows everything. Could this get any worse?

 

 

He sat in his living room, knees brought up to his chest, knowing Zayn and Liam will be here any second. He was shaking and he looked like a proper mess. He didn’t know what was about to happen, or how this is going to affect Eve’s life. He was only a 29-year-old man, he doesn’t deserve this much hurt.

  
He heard his doorbell ring and he began violently shaking. His heart was beating at the rate of a million miles. He shuffled towards the door and slowly opened it, still shaking. Zayn was in front of the door and he mentally sighed of relief. But then, Liam showed up behind him, carrying a sleeping Evelyn in his arms.

  
Louis’ heart warmed but hurt at the same time while looking at what was in front of him. Zayn cleared his throat and muttered a little “I’ll leave you two to it, then.” And walked back to his car. Louis and Liam stared at each other, pain written across both their faces. Louis shuddered and stepped back so Liam can come in.

  
Liam slowly walked in and stopped in the middle of the living room, gently placing Eve on the couch. He looked up at Louis slowly. They continued to stare at each other, a million thoughts running through their heads.

  
Liam pointed at Evelyn with his head. “Mine?” He quietly asked. Louis bit his lip and blinked several times to stop himself from crying and nodded. Liam sunk onto a couch. He sighed and rubbed his temples. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
Louis took a step back. “I-” He hugged himself out of fear and just shook his head. He doesn’t know what to say. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his vision was getting blurry. “I-” He started again. He couldn’t stop it anymore, tears started rolling down his cheeks and he was shaking.

  
“I didn’t cheat on you.” Liam said swiftly, as if Louis’ tears weren’t bothering him. Louis suddenly felt anger boiling up in his chest.

  
“Your room is upstairs, on the right, Mr. Payne. So, I’d appreciate it if you left my daughter and I and went to sleep.”

  
Liam’s jaw clenched. “Seriously?”

  
Louis wiped his tears and picked Eve up from the couch. Paying no attention to Liam’s glare. “Goodnight, Mr. Payne.” He ran up the stairs, into his room, and cried. Cried so hard, his eyes began to sting. He put a hand over his heart, feeling so many emotions at once. _When will I just die?_

 

 

He woke up the next morning, with his shirt and pillow soaked. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. _Oh yeah._ He heard Evelyn squealing and giggling. _No._

  
He pulled on the nearest sweatshirt he could find and ran downstairs. Liam and Eve were playing Jenga and it apparently all fell on Liam. _Serves him right._  
Louis cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Mr. Payne. Shouldn’t you be meeting up with Zayn to discuss your project?”

  
Eve giggled. “Your hair is messy, Papa.”

  
“It is quite messy, innit, Eves?” Liam snickered. Louis’ fists clenched. Eves? Who is he to barge in and act like he’s always been the loving father?

  
“I’d appreciate it if you left my daughter alone. I must take her to her playgroup.” Louis grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

  
“Papa?” She said as he was brushing her hair. He hummed.

  
“Is he my daddy?”

  
Louis froze and placed the comb on her dresser. He closed his eyes for a while. Not yet. He ignored her question and put a ribbon beside one of her pigtails. He smiled lovingly at the small child in front of him and took her downstairs, her hand in his.

  
“Bye, Mr. Payne! I’ll see you when I come back!” She smiled and waved as they walked out the door. Louis felt his heart warm but rolled his eyes anyway. Liam had cheated on him and betrayed their promise of marriage.

 

Louis was at work, helping one of the new employees with the coffee machine, when one of his older employees came in and told him someone needed to see him. Louis rolled his eyes and nodded.

  
_Liam, Zayn, and Perrie. Just typical._

  
Louis sighed and slid into the seat beside Liam (Perrie and Zayn were already on the other side unfortunately). “Yes?” He asked uninterestingly and a bit hurt.  
“What the bloody hell, Louis? You and Payne obviously have some sort of past together! Evelyn keeps telling Sammy that she thinks Liam is her dad. You two need to sort your shit together because I need my best friend and I need my business partner.” Zayn demanded.

  
Perrie rubbed Zayn’s back and stared apologetically at Louis and Liam.

  
Louis began to shake. He can’t break down in public like this. He tried to take deep breaths. He wasn’t ready for this and he doesn’t want to be.  
“Y-you can’t ask him?” He said, saying ‘him’ a bit too harsh.

  
“He refused to talk about it.” Perrie said quietly.

  
Louis tried his best to stop himself, but he couldn’t. He turned around and looked at Liam. The Liam that was his 4 years ago. Liam looked up at him, his face unreadable. Louis smiled a bittersweet smile at him but the memory popped up in his head again. Liam cheated on him. Louis’ smile suddenly turned into death stare.

  
“If you’ll excuse me. It’s not my break yet.” He stood up and gave them a forced smile. Zayn groaned and Perrie sighed. Louis walked calmly to the backroom, locked the door, and had a meltdown. He started silently sobbing into his knees. _I wish I never met Liam James Payne._

 

 

Louis was filling in some paperwork that night. Exhausted, having just put a crying Eve to bed, he ran his fingers through his hair. This week has been the second to worst week he’s ever had. Right after the week they divorced and he ran away from London. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a grown man, beard getting bushier since he hasn’t shaved for over a week. Hair longer. Dark black circles around his eyes. He’s turning 30 later that year, he has to grow up and stop being some sort of manbaby.

  
_I have the right to be a manbaby. My life is hard. I have a Liam Payne in it._

  
He ran downstairs to make himself a quick cuppa before he goes to bed. He finds Liam looking through one of his cupboards. He quickly inhaled and walked over to him. “Excuse me, Mr. Payne. Do you need something?”

  
Liam turned around and sighed. “You still don’t like sugar.”

  
“No, I don’t like sugar. Your point is?”

  
“I want sugar for my tea.”

  
Déjà vu hit Louis hard. He couldn’t help it, he laughed. One of the first genuine laughs he’s had for months now. Liam’s lips quirked into a smile then he laughed a relieved sort of laugh.

  
“I’ll run to the store and get you some, Mr. Payne.” He said, controlling himself once the memory popped in his head again. Liam cheated on him.

  
“No- it’s fine. I’ll do it in the morning.” Liam shrugged.

  
Louis rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. “If only you knew how to keep your promises.” He’s sure Liam had heard him. He saw his eyebrows furrow and nose flaring; but he didn’t care. Let him know how much Louis is being affected by what he has done.

  
“Goodnight, Louis.” Liam whispered. Louis’ heart stung and he aggressively turned around and walked upstairs, his plans on making himself tea long forgotten. He slammed his door shut and sighed. _Please get better soon._

 

 

“Papa, Liam says can I go with him to the park?”

  
It was a sunny Saturday morning and Louis was busy building Evelyn a new playhouse. Liam has been staying with them for a month and a half now, and Louis finds it more painful by the minute.

  
“Sure. Come back before noon, alright?” Louis sighed. Liam is her father after all. Except, Liam is also her father who cheated. “HOW THE HELL DO I BUILD THIS THING.” He frustratedly threw the hammer on the ground.

  
He decided to leave the playhouse for the afternoon, so he had the idea to go to the café and grab himself a coffee. He made his way to it and found Liam and Evelyn, sitting together. Liam was wiping the frost off of her nose. Louis secretly smiled and made his way inside. “PAPA! COME OVER ‘ERE!”

  
Well, Eve noticed him and he can’t do anything about it by now, so he walked over, a fake smile plastered on his face. “Hey, love! What’ve you been up to?”  
“Liam bought me a hot chocolate and he made Calvin draw my letter with frost on top of it.” She beamed. Louis smiled brightly at his child and ruffled her hair. “Sounds like fun.”

  
He noticed Liam smiling boastfully at him. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Got to go and finish building your playhouse, alright? Please be back at home by 12.” He said and walked over to Calvin to order.

  
Louis had just had another fight with the hammer when his doorbell rang. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and opened the door.

  
“Oh, Perrie and Zayn. Come in, come in.” He smiled uncertainly. Last time he saw them was when they tried confronting him in his café.

  
“Louis, what happened between you and Mr. Payne?” Zayn quickly asked.

  
“Zayn…” Perrie whispered, a hand on her husband’s chest.

  
“Seriously. What is happening. He keeps staring at pictures of you and your daughter in the middle of our meetings, I need to know.”

  
Louis sighed. “Should I start the kettle?”

  
“Louis, please. Just tell me what happened.”

  
Louis took a deep breath. “We were married.”

  
Zayn and Perrie nodded, encouraging him to continue.

  
“We were married and he left me.” Louis sighed, shaking at the memory.

  
Perrie gasped. “Zayn, I told you to leave them alone.”

  
“It’s not his fault.” Louis sighed. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes again.

  
Perrie hugged him. “I’m sorry, Lou. I had no idea.”

  
Louis sighed. It was nearly noon so Liam and Eve would be back any minute. “Alright, I need to go finish building Eve’s playhouse, I’ll see you both soon.”

  
They said goodbye and left. Louis ran into his room and slammed the door. The memory was being played over and over in his head. He couldn’t breathe anymore, and it all went black…

 

 

“Papa, please wake up.” He heard and blinked his eyes open. Liam and Evelyn were hovering above him. Eve’s eyes were filled with tears and Liam was anxiously biting his nails. “Where am I?” He tried saying but he had an oxygen mask on.

  
“Hospital. Evelyn wanted to show you the new toy I got her and she found you unconscious.” Liam answered. Louis remembered, it was because of the memory. “Can I take this off?” He said, pointing at the mask on his face.

  
“I’ll call the nurse.” Liam said and ran out the door. Eve grabbed Louis’ hand and swung it back and forth. “Liam carried you.” She giggled.  
Louis blushed and his eyes shot open. “That’s very kind of him.”

  
Liam came back with the nurse following behind him. “Mr. Tomlinson, correct?”

  
Louis nodded.

  
“How did this happen? Did you bump into something or did you have a fever?” She asked calmly.

  
Louis felt uncomfortable and he thinks Liam noticed. “Eve and I will wait outside.” He said and picked Eve up.

  
“Something happened 4 years ago with my significant other, and recently he showed up, and the memory kept repeating itself in my head.” He admitted softly.  
“Oh, it’s a psychological reason? I’ll go call the specialist for that.”

  
“Is he going to be okay?” He heard Liam ask. He grunted and rolled his eyes. It’s because of Liam that he’s sitting in a hospital bed right now.

  
A man with thick glasses came in moments after. “Hi, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m Dr. Higgins. Someone told me a memory caused you to pass out?”  
Louis nodded.

  
“Is there more to this memory?” He asked.

  
Louis nodded again. “That girl with me is his child, and he just found out. But she doesn’t know he’s her dad. That hurts me but I don’t feel ready to tell her yet.” Louis thinks it’s the oxygen mask that made him confess.

  
“The sooner you tell your daughter, the better you’ll feel. I’m assuming the lad with her is the father?” Louis bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll go call them. It’s very unhealthy to keep things hidden inside, Mr. Tomlinson.”

  
Liam and Evelyn walked in, concerned looks on their faces. “Did it go well?” Liam asked.

  
Louis took a deep breath and ushered for Liam to sit on his bed. He reached his hand out for Eve to hold.

  
“Evelyn, love. I think we need to explain to you something.” He whispered, afraid to say the words. Liam looked at him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Louis nodded.

  
“I’m your papa, right?” Eve nodded. “You were thinking about who your daddy was a few months ago, right?” She nodded again. Louis closed his eyes for a moment, feeling fearful. “Well, Liam is your daddy.” Eve stared at them, trying to process the statement. Then, a huge smile formed on her face.

  
“I have a papa and a daddy!” She grinned and grabbed both of their necks for a cuddle. Louis smiled sadly and Liam laughed at Eve’s excitement. “I can’t wait to tell Sammy! And Phoebe, and Scarlett, and Danny, and Molly, and Sophia, and Mrs. Carr, and James, and Dean, and-”

  
“Woah there, babe.” Liam laughed.

  
“Don’t tell anyone, it could be our secret to keep.” Louis smiled. Then remembered it again. Liam betrayed what could’ve been a beautiful family.

 

 

For the next few days, Louis only sat in his room, only leaving to go to the café or to make Eve happy in some way. He was avoiding his ex-husband like the plaque. It was hard. Knowing you would’ve had the perfect life but the person you loved betrayed that. Disrespected your promise to each other. To love each other uncontrollably and forever. Liam was the one who kneeled and took the diamond ring out anyway.

  
Louis is tired and hollow. He didn’t know if he’s willing enough to stay alive. He began remembering what it was like to have Liam…

 

 

 

 _It was Louis' 20th birthday. Liam had rehearsed the speech in his head nearly a hundred times already._   _They've been dating for over a year and Liam thinks it was time for him to declare his love for Louis._

_The couple were happily eating the cake Niall baked and Liam reached his hand out for Louis. "Come on, Lou. I'm taking you to a restaurant."_

_Louis grinned and they drove off. Liam stopped the car and just sat there for a moment. "Louis? Look at me."_

_Louis was confused and he turned around. Liam grabbed the back of his head and kissed him softly. Once they broke apart, Liam whispered "I love you."_

_He nervously locked his eyes with Louis and Louis smiled back at him. "I love you too."_

 

 

Louis smiled painfully at the memory. Liam loved him. What happened? Louis grabbed his jumper and decided to go out for a walk to clear his head.  
“Going somewhere?” Liam’s voice boomed as Louis was trying to open the door.

  
Louis took a deep breath. “Yes, I am. I’m just going for a walk. Not that it’s any of your business.”

  
Liam walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Louis flinched, hoping he was in a horrible nightmare. “Be safe. I heard a storm is getting closer to the area.”

  
Louis scoffed. Who is he to act like he cares about Louis’ wellbeing? He cheated on him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around the city, admiring the nature Whitby holds. He ran into Perrie and Sammy and they walked around the park together.

  
“Are you sure you’re fine with Liam staying over at your house? Mr. and Mrs. Carr are more than willing to let him live with them.” She asked, midway through their conversations.

  
Louis sighed. As much as it hurt him to live in the same house as Liam, at least Eve’s enjoying it. “It’s alright, Pez. Truly. Evelyn is really happy with having both of her dads living with her. It won’t be permanent, it’s not like he’s living with us for the rest of his life anyway.”

  
He knew she heard the pain in his voice when he said that last sentence. She sympathetically rubbed his back. “Oh, Louis.” He shook his head and smiled. If only Liam never cheated.

 

 

It began raining so Louis said goodbye to Perrie and ran back home. He burst through the door and ran up the stairs to turn the heater on in his room, it was bloody cold out there. He heard a weak knock on his door and he saw Eve crying.

  
“Oh, what happened, love?” Louis opened his arms so she can cuddle him. “Eves, answer, babe.”

  
“My papa and daddy don’t talk to each other. Everyone else’s papas, and mums, and daddies, and mamas love each other.” She sniffed. Louis’ heart burned. This is what he was afraid of. He rubbed patterns on her back and took a deep breath.

  
He tried to give her a reasonable answer. Or any answer at all. He didn’t know what to say and how to say it, so he held her in his arms and did his best to stop the tears from falling. “Listen, always remember that there’s no one else in this world that loves you more than I do, ok? Don’t you worry about your daddy and I.”

  
She sniffed and cuddled into Louis. Evelyn was a smart child, she’ll understand everything soon. “I love you, papa.” Louis smiled achingly and kissed her forehead.

  
After he put her to bed (by reading about 4 children’s books and singing 3 songs), he knocked lightly on Liam’s door. Liam opened the door almost immediately, his hair mussed up and nothing but a pair of trackies on. His eyes shot open upon seeing Louis. “Sorry, is there anything wrong?” He asked frightenedly.

  
Louis didn’t answer and walked into his room, trying his best not to be affected by Liam’s top nudity. “We have lots to discuss, Mr. Payne.” He sat on the bed and awkwardly looked up at him.

  
“We must reach a compromise for the wellbeing of our daughter. She came into my room, crying, saying that her papa and daddy don’t-” He breathed deeply, trying to control himself. “Saying that we don’t love each other.”

  
Liam nervously bit his lip and looked away. “Louis…”

  
Louis raised a hand to stop him. “This isn’t about us. It’s about Evelyn.”

  
“But, Louis… you never let me explain.”

  
“There’s nothing to explain, it’s gone and it’s over with. You did what you did, we signed the divorce papers and we’re done. Our child still deserves parents who give her enough love.”

  
They both sighed and looked longingly at each other. “I’m so sorry, it was all a-”

  
“A huge misunderstanding. Yes, Liam, you told me that about a hundred times, it’s all a bit cliché.” Louis rolled his eyes and felt a sharp sting in his heart.  
Liam reached over and placed his hand over Louis’. Louis flinched and felt like crying, he stood up and walked to the door. “Have a goodnight, Mr. Payne.” And with that, he closed it and sobbed for the millionth time that week. _When will everything just fall into place?_

 

“Alright, everyone. Liam’s 28th birthday is in 2 days!” Zayn said, clapping his hands. Louis rolled his eyes. _Why should I care about his birthday?_

  
“That’s my daddy!” She squealed and looked joyfully at Louis. He faked a grin and nodded his head. _That’s why I should care._

  
“We should get him a cake!” Perrie suggested.

  
“He’s a charming young man.” Mrs. Carr smiled and turned to Eve and Louis. “You two are lucky to have him.”

  
Louis’ heart began pounding and he painfully looked down. “Thank you.” Zayn noticed and saved Louis out of Mrs. Carr’s misconception. Louis is definitely not lucky to have Liam.

  
“Alright, where will we throw the party?” Mr. Carr asked.

  
Louis looked down at Evelyn. He had a determined look on his face. “We’ll throw it in my café.”

  
Perrie and Zayn grinned. “Really?” Perrie asked.

  
Louis nodded and smiled down at Eve. “All of this is for you, sweetheart.” He whispered low enough so no one can hear.

  
She squealed and ran to Sammy, probably telling him everything that had just happened.

  
“Alright, I can ask my employees to help me bake a cake and bring drinks and everything.” Louis smiled.

  
“What type of cake does he like, though?” Zayn wondered.

  
“Chocolate.” Louis answered. He quickly sent out a text to the café workers’ group chat and stood up. “Well, I’ll get to it. Bye, everyone.”

  
He grabbed Eve’s hand and walked out the Malik’s house. He stopped at the café and showed her all the types of chocolate cake they had, and she chose a three layered one. “Daddy will love this! Can I tell him?”

  
“No, love. It’s a surprise.”

  
After literally begging her to stop eating the cupcakes, they went out and walked around a nearby park. He let her play around in the playground in the sand box. They went back home, Louis laughing loudly at how dirty her face was. His laughter was uttered to a stop when he ran into Liam, who looked like he was ready to take over the world.

  
Eve was balanced on Louis’ hip and Liam grabbed his hand and stroked it. Louis didn’t want to say anything in front of her, so he just smiled at him. “Louis, can we talk?”

  
Louis nodded and put his daughter down. “Go play. Daddy and I want to talk.” She obliged and ran to her room. “Yes, Mr. Payne?”

  
“Can you quit calling me that?” Liam groaned.

  
“Why should I?”

  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Liam spoke again. “Please let me explain.” He reached forward and brushed Louis’ fringe from his eyes.  
“Explain what? There’s nothing to explain. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis rolled his eyes and felt his heart’s pace quicken.

  
“That afternoon-”

  
“You shoved your tongue down some guy’s throat. Yes, yes, I was there.” The memory flashed inside Louis’ head again.

 

 

_“Liam really loves blueberry muffins! I think I should get him the big one, as a surprise for promotion at his job!” Louis told his mate, Niall._

  
_“You’re really mushy, lad.” Niall snorted._

  
_“Shut up, he deserves it. He works really hard.”_

  
_Louis got outside of the car, shaking with excitement to see Liam’s reaction to him surprising him at work. Probably snog the hell out of him. He went to the secretary. “Liam Payne’s office?” He asked her._

  
_“Louis Tomlinson-Payne, correct?” She asked. He nodded heartily. “Second door on the right.”_

  
_Louis grinned and walked to the room, clutching the muffin bag in his hand. He reached the door, grabbed the handle and when he came in, the first thing he saw was Liam and another man._

  
_The man had his arms around Liam’s waist and was kissing him against a wall, tongue and everything. Liam had his hands placed against the man’s chest._  
_“Liam?” Louis squeaked. The man and Liam both turned around. Louis threw the bag on the floor and ran away, tears filling his eyes. He heard Liam calling his name and running after him but he didn’t stop. He climbed into the passenger side. “GO, NIALL.”_

  
_“What? What’s wrong?” Niall asked, concerned._

  
_“Just drive.” Louis gasped out. Tears all over his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried his heart out. His Liam. His Liam cheated on him._

  
_His phone was ringing but he payed no attention to it. He continued crying for the next half hour, with Niall giving him a glance every few minutes. He stopped at his house and Louis sniffed, thanking Niall for the ride and heading to the door. He opened it and laid down on the couch, crying again._

  
_About 2 minutes later, Liam rushed in frantically. “Darling—it was a huge misunderstanding, I swear!”_

  
_Louis sat up and backed away from Liam. “I don’t know what to believe anymore, Liam.” He whispered. Liam tried kissing him but Louis pushed him away._  
_“I don’t want to be sloppy seconds.”_

  
_And from that, they fought. Day and night._

 

 

“No, I didn’t, Louis. Come off it.”

  
“Come off it? You betrayed our marriage. You made me run away from my whole life. I had to restart everything here! You told me you loved me, you married me and promised to be with me until you die, but you went and kissed that man. Along with that, you got me pregnant with a child that I had to raise for the past 4 years, all while dealing with the tragedy known as my life.” Louis yelled. He exhaled and his shoulders slumped, glad to get the words off his chest.

  
“Louis, I never stopped loving you, I didn-” Liam started, placing his hands on-top of Louis’ shoulders.

  
“Alright, that’s where you cross the line. You sure as hell didn’t love me at all, Liam. Please drop it. I understand you want to be closer to Evelyn. You can come any time you want and take her out once you’re back in London.” Louis grabbed Liam’s forearms and pushed his hands off of his shoulders.

  
“Oh, bloody hell, Louis. Can’t you listen?” Liam squared him up in the corner of the room. Louis’ breathing was out of control. “I didn’t kiss him. He kissed me.”

  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Liam, stop being cliché, just drop it. Let me go make myself dinner.”

  
“But you don’t know what happened. You were supposed to be mine until we die.”

  
“I do know what happened, I saw.”

  
“Just let me tell you what really happened. Please.” Liam begged, taking both of Louis’ hands in his own. “I love you.”

  
A tear escaped Louis’ eye and he sniffed. “Please let me go, Payno…”

  
Liam desperately squeezed Louis’ hands upon hearing the old nickname, but released his hands and moved away right after. Louis pushed past him and walked to the kitchen, and began making himself a sandwich. He looked at Liam, who had his face in hands. “Want a sandwich?”

  
Liam looked up and gave him a slow nod, sort of hesitantly. Louis nodded, and made a second one for him. He shuffled to Liam and handed him his plate. “We could still be papa and daddy, you know.”

  
Liam forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah, for Evelyn.”

  
Louis smiled painfully and began walking up the stairs. “Goodnight.” He reached his room, but he had no tears left. So, he sunk onto his bed and slept.

 

 

Louis has been spending the past couple of hours helping bake the cake and order all the food Liam likes. _This is for Evelyn’s daddy. Not for my ex-husband who cheated on me._

  
“No- I said blueberries not strawberries.” He told one of his employees. He took his cap off to run his fingers through his hair, then he put it back on.

  
His phone began ringing and he picked it up. “Hey, Tomlinson! Are you coming to the debate club meeting tonight?” Mr. Corden, a local in the town said through the phone.

  
“No, I won’t be making it, sorry. I’ve got a party to plan.” He explained.

  
“Oh, yes, I’ve heard. It’ll be held in the café, yeah?”

  
“Yeah, bring anyone. We’ve got free food and an adorable 4-year-old planning a surprise party for her dad.”

  
Mr. Corden chuckled. “Mr. Payne? That’s amazing, I didn’t know you two were together.”

  
“Alright, bye.” Louis said and turned off his phone. Together? Maybe we would’ve been if he didn’t cheat.

  
He drove back home to find Eve on Liam’s lap, watching home videos on Liam’s iPad of Louis and Liam in the early years. “See? That’s papa! He was only 20 at the time!”

 

 

_Louis was shoving crisps into Liam’s mouth and cackling._

_“THE TOMMO IS STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE!” He hollered._

  
_“THE PAYNO HAS TO PAY THE PRICE!” Liam boomed and tickled Louis._

_Louis began laughing and tried pushing Liam off. “Liam, quit it!” He said between breaths._

 

 

Louis cleared his throat and they both looked up at him. “I bought dinner.”

  
Eve cheered and hugged Louis. “I love you, Tommo.” Louis laughed and ruffled her hair, fondness overcoming his face. He hopes she calls him that forever, it’s very endearing. “Love you, too, Eves.”

  
Liam smiled, “Should I set the table? Or does Evie want to help?”

  
“I want to help! Wait for me!” She let go of Louis and ran to the kitchen to help Liam.

  
Louis grinned and headed upstairs to change into any t-shirt he can find. He ran down the stairs and helped Eve up onto her chair. “Thank you, papa.” Louis smiled at her manners. “You’re very welcome.”

  
Liam sat on the opposite side of the dining table. This was Louis and Liam’s very first dinner together since they divorced. It was very quiet, except for Louis and Eve’s fight on her eating the peas Louis got her.

  
Louis had a long day tomorrow, he had to set up the whole café with banners for Liam’s birthday party. He and Zayn devised a plan. Zayn will tell Liam he needs him for an important meeting in the café.

  
It was already 7:30 when they finished eating. “Alright, come on, babe. Let me get you to bed.” Louis said and pushed his fringe out of his eyes.

  
“Can I take her tonight?” Liam’s voice spoke up. Louis’ head shot to where Liam was sitting.

  
“O-of course.” He stuttered.

  
Liam grinned and picked Evelyn, placing her on his shoulders. She shrieked and giggled, and Liam began running up the stairs.

  
Louis cleared the table and washed the dishes. After he tidied up the living room a little, he headed up the stairs and heard Liam singing softly to a sleepy Eve. “I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over…”

  
Louis stopped by the door and leaned on the wall, quietly listening.

  
“…sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Goodnight, love.” Liam finished.

  
Louis sighed and straightened up, shuffling back to his bedroom. He heard Liam closing their daughter’s door and shuffling to his room, on the other side of the hall. It surely does hurt to love.

 

 

“I need the banner to be lined in the middle, Oli.” He ordered. “Yes, like that. Thank you.”

  
Eve was writing Liam a letter with the help from some kids from her playgroup, running to Louis every few minutes to show him what she wrote.  
“Papa, come and write something for daddy on my card!” She called out.

  
Louis gave her a fake-smile and took the coloured pencil, writing a quick ‘Happy Birthday!’ on it. She grinned at him.

  
Louis’ phone buzzed.

 

 

 _Zayn Malik just now_  
_Liam and I are 5 minutes away, be ready!_

 

 

“Alright everyone, Liam is 5 minutes away! Please find a place to hide!” He called out to the busy café. He stood beside a window, keeping a lookout.

  
He saw Zayn’s car parking outside, and quickly dove behind a chair. Liam’s voice was booming as he opened the door. “What’s going on?”

  
“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped, and his confused face immediately formed into a cheerful, wide grin. He was looking dapper in a blue suit and a neat quiff.  
Eve ran to him and jumped into his arms. “Surprise, daddy!”

  
Liam and Eve turned to and reached their arms out for Louis. He fondly shrugged and wrapped one of his arms around Liam and the other around his daughter. His heart ached, remembering this is the first time he willingly touched Liam since they divorced.

  
The crowd erupted with ‘aww’s and cheers. Perrie snapped a picture.

  
Louis laughed and let go, smiling kindly at Liam. “Happy birthday, Payno.”

  
“Thank you, Tommo.” Liam smiled back. His hand was still wrapped around Louis’ waist. They stared at each other for a moment or two, just smiling. Eve pulled Liam’s ear, forcing him to look at the cake.

  
“I chose the cake! But papa baked it.” She grinned. Liam squeezed both of them. “Alright, enough of that, I’m tearing up now. Thank you. All of you.”

  
Everyone cheered again and they shouted for Liam to cut the cake. Liam let go of Louis and Evelyn, then laughed and cut a big slice on the first layer of the cake.  
“Yeah, Liam!” Zayn shouted. The two of them began talking and the café was loud again.

  
Louis visibly relaxed and sat onto a chair, smiling at how well the party is going. He looked up, remembering all the parties Liam threw him. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a warm hand clamping his shoulder.

  
“This was very nice of you to do for Liam.” Perrie smiled, handing him cake. Louis took it and smiled.

  
“Yeah, well, I’ll do whatever I can to make her happy.” He said, pointing at his daughter, who was trying to feed Liam cake.

  
“Oh! I forgot to show you this.” She exclaimed, taking out her phone. She showed him a picture of the three of them hugging, looking like a perfect family… which they definitely aren’t. Louis smiled sadly and changed the subject immediately.

  
“So, how’s Zayn’s work going?”

  
“Great! Liam has been great help, they’ve made a ton of money in investing in small things.”

  
“That’s ace.” The two spent the next hour laughing about talking about everything and anything. Louis turned around and saw Liam and Zayn, laughing awkwardly, while Eve and Sammy held on to them. Perrie and Louis walked over to them curiously.

  
“My daddy is nicer than your daddy!” Eve shrieked.

  
“I’ve known my daddy longer than you’ve known yours!” Sammy replied.

  
Louis winced and stepped closer to Liam and Eve, gently placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah, well my papa loves me more than your mum loves you!” Eve grabbed Louis’ leg. Louis cringed again and smiled apologetically at Zayn and Perrie.

  
“Ok, love. That’s enough…” He whispered, embarrassed by everyone staring. “Let’s take you to the ice cream shop.”

  
“My daddy and mum love each other more than your daddy and papa love each other!” Sammy shot back. Louis and Liam froze. Everyone in the shop awkwardly diverted their eyes and started talking to each other again, and the noise got louder.

  
“Sam!” Perrie scolded.

  
“Stop it, lad. I’m warning you.” Zayn whispered. “Sorry, guys. He’s young; he doesn’t really understand that what he says is hurtful. I’m really sorry.”

  
Louis shook his head and raised a hand up. “It’s alright. Come on, Evelyn. You wanted to take daddy to the ice cream shop, remember?”

  
Evelyn sniffed and nodded. Liam sighed and picked her up. “Hey… don’t be sad. It’s my birthday, let’s have fun.”

  
She quickly grinned and hugged Liam’s neck. “Sorry, daddy. I love you!”

  
Louis and Liam both grinned back at her, happy to see their child smiling again. God bless 4-year-olds, honestly. “Love you, too.” Liam whispered.  
They walked out of the café, Louis sneaking glances at Liam every few minutes. He suddenly got curious on what he wanted to explain to him, but brushed it off anyway.

  
“Alright! Here’s the shop!” Louis said and they all stopped walking. “Take whatever your heart desires.”

  
Eve grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him into the shop. “Papa! Can I have this one?” She asked, pointing at one of the flavours. “Of course, love.” Louis smiled and began ordering.

  
“Two mint-chocolate chip and um-” He glanced at Liam. “What would you like?”

  
“Vanilla, maybe. But it’s alright, I can buy one for myself.” Liam replied.

  
Louis rolled his eyes and continued. “And one vanilla.”

  
He paid the man and handed them their cones.

  
“Alright, where do you want to go next, Eves?” Liam asked, taking a lick of his ice cream. Louis’ dick bounced. Oh no…

  
“Let’s go home!” She replied.

  
“Home? But it’s only 6!” Louis said, adjusting himself awkwardly.

  
“Yes, we can watch a movie.”

  
Liam nodded and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go then.”

  
They walked back home, Louis doing his best to not look at Liam. He doesn’t even remember the last time he got a proper boner.

  
Once they got home, Eve insisted Liam sits in between her and Louis, because he’s the birthday boy and he must be treated like one.

  
Evelyn slept mid-way through the movie and Liam paused it and stood up, gently carrying her and taking her to her room. He went back downstairs, where Louis was sweeping up the fallen popcorn.

  
“Thank you, Louis. For today.” Liam smiled. Louis looked up at him and smiled politely back. “Of course.”

  
Liam glanced at the clock. It was still just barely 8pm. He walked over to Louis and gently took the broom from him. “Go rest.” He whispered.

  
Louis crinkled his eyes in a smile and put an arm gently on Liam’s shoulder. “You don’t have to. It is your birthday after all.”

  
“I want to.” Liam said, covering Louis’ hand with his own. They smiled at each other and Louis suddenly remembered that they got divorced for god’s sake. He cleared his throat and sat on the nearest sofa, his face reddening.

  
Liam cleaned up all the mess and got a bin to throw it out. He shuffled over to Louis and sat across from him. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Not on your birthday, Payno.” Louis replied quickly.

  
“The best birthday present you can give me is if you just let me explain.”

  
“But there’s nothing to explain.”

  
“Yes, there is. I never cheated on you, honest to god.”

  
Louis snorted. “Sure, I also didn’t breathe any oxygen all day.”

  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Louis. Can you just let me talk? I’ve been carrying this burden for years now.” Liam snapped.

  
Louis was afraid, so he grew quiet.

  
“Anyway, what really happened that afternoon…” Liam began.

 

 

_“Good morning, Liam Payne!” One of Liam’s co-workers, Harry, smiled. Liam knew perfectly well of Harry’s crush on him, so he avoided him most of the time. He was a player anyway, his little crush on Liam will fade away soon._

  
_“Morning, Styles.” Liam muttered, annoyed. He had just gotten promoted that day and he was insanely ecstatic, not wanting anyone to ruin his mood. He stood up and went to the corner of his office, to the printer, so he can collect some documents. Harry stepped closer to him._

  
_“For the last time, mate. I am happily married, I beg you, just quit this little game your playing.” Liam said, used to it by now._

  
_Harry paid no attention to his words, staring intensely at Liam’s lips. “There;s no game, Liam- I’m single and damn ready to shag.”_

  
_Liam rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to shag you, step out of my office, please.”_

  
_Harry stepped even closer to him, crowding his personal space._

  
_“Styles, get out. Now.”_

  
_Harry pushed him against a wall and kissed him. Liam’s mouth was open so Harry had all access to Liam’s mouth. Liam felt like throwing up, disliking the change. He put his hands against Harry’s chest, trying to push him away. Harry was taller so he had an advantage. Liam was beginning to feel sick._

  
_“Liam?” He heard. Harry turned around and Liam’s worst fear came to life. Louis threw a bag on the floor and ran away._

  
_“No, Louis! Please wait!” He cried. He turned around and looked at Harry, anger running through his blood._

  
_“Woah-Payne, I’m sorry. You’re fit and I just wanted a snog, I didn’t actually think you were really married.” Harry said, backing away._

  
_Liam huffed and pointed angrily at him. “You see what you’ve done, you good-for-nothing twat? I'm getting you fired when I come back.”_

  
_He ran out the office, spotting Louis running into Niall’s car. “Louis, wait! Please, please wait!”_

  
_Niall started driving and Liam felt like crying. He ran to his car and drove after Niall, attempting to call Louis every few minutes._

 

 

“Please, Lou. You have to believe me. I would have never done anything to hurt you.” Liam said, pleadingly.

  
Louis’ eyes were wide open and he felt like collapsing. “B-but-”

  
“I swear.” Liam was now kneeling in front of him, holding each of Louis’ hands in his. “Please believe me.”

  
A million thoughts were running through Louis’ head. He started violently shaking it and he felt like crying. “But how am I supposed to believe you?”  
Liam sighed and looked down. “Please, just give me a chance.”

  
Louis didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t comprehend anything anymore. He slowly shook his head, unsure of the realness of this conversation.

  
“I love you.” Liam placed a kiss on each of Louis’ hands. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Liam stood up and ran upstairs to his room.

  
Louis stared at the floor, his eyes wide open. What if Liam was telling the truth? What if the past painful and sorrowful 4 years of his life were all for nothing? What if he left his family and friends in London for no reason? What if he took Eve away from her father for 4 years of her life for nothing? His eyes were filled with tears and he ran up to his room.

  
He laid down, praying to god that it will get better. Praying that he’s happy before he dies. He slept, tears all over his face and pillow.

 

 

Louis woke up the next morning, the sun shining on his face. Once he was fully awake, he painfully remembered the events of last night. He shuffled to his bathroom and freshened up by brushing his teeth and washing his face. He slipped into the shower and cried a little.

  
After he’s changed into black jeans, a ‘power lies corruption chaos’ t-shirt, and adidas trainers, he ran down the stairs to see Liam and Eve, laughing together, each having a stack of pancakes in front of them. There was a third one, left untouched.

  
Liam beamed when he saw Louis. “Good morning, Lou. I love you.”

  
Louis blushed and looked down, slightly rolling his eyes. Evelyn squealed and clapped her hands. “Papa, come eat these! Daddy made them, they taste so good!”  
Louis sat down and smiled at her. “They look very good.” He took a bite, it did taste very good, and smiled again. “What do we say to daddy?” He asked her.  
“Thank you!” She grinned at Liam. He smiled and stroked her hair. “You’re welcome.”

  
They finished eating and Liam took all the dishes and washed them. Louis stared at him, admiring his determination.

 

 

“So, Eve- do you want to visit Aunt Perrie and Uncle Zayn tonight? They’ve invited us for dinner as an apology.” Louis told his daughter as he was picking out clothes for her.

  
“Ok but I’ll sit with you. I don’t want to sit with Sam.” She pouted. Louis grinned fondly, and kissed her cheek. “Whatever you say.” He helped her into her skirt.

  
“Let’s go to the amusement park, sounds good?” Liam voice came up. Louis wanted to smile, but kept a frown on his face. “Do you want to go, sweetheart?”

  
She nodded enthusiastically and ran to grab her shoes in the next room, leaving Liam and Louis alone. “Come on, darling. I’ll drive.” Liam said, ushering for Louis to come.

  
Louis slightly blushed and looked taken aback. _Darling?_ “Liam… it’s fine, lad. You don’t need to prove anything to me, all I care about is your relationship with your daughter, ok? I want her to be happy with two loving parents.”

  
“How can we be two loving parents if you can’t even stand to love me?” Liam was now cupping both Louis’ cheek, ferocity written in his eyes. Louis’ heart began beating as fast as lightning.

  
“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me.” Liam demanded. Louis looked at Liam and something in him broke. Liam has been through a lot too, he finally realized. From not knowing about his daughter to (maybe) divorcing his husband because of a misunderstanding.

  
Liam leaned in and Louis found himself leaning in too. He could feel Liam’s lips brushing against his-

  
“Let’s go now! Kiss later!” Eve shrieked, covering her eyes. Liam quickly took his hands off of Louis and they awkwardly smiled at their daughter. “Sorry, love. Let’s go then.” Louis said, embarrassed.

  
The car ride was very awkward, Eve just singing any song she’s in the mood to sing to. Liam bought the tickets and parked near to the entrance. It was thankfully not very busy that afternoon.

  
They rode on all sorts of kiddy rides, but it made them both happy to see a smile on their child’s face.

  
“Oh, let’s go on that one!” Eve said, jumping up and down, pointing at the Ferris wheel. “Please, papa! Daddy, please!”

I don’t see why not. Come on.” Louis smiled. “We’ve only got around half an hour until 7, when we have to be at Zayn’s house. I reckon we’ll make it.”

  
The Ferris wheel began moving and Eve tried to stand up to see the view but Louis held her firmly on his lap. “If you’re going to move, then I’ll ask the manager to kick you out and ban you.” He bluffed.

  
She pouted and crossed her arms but was immediately mesmerized by the beauty of Whitby. “Papa, let go. I want to sit on the other side, promise.”

  
She sat on the other side, staring at that sunset. Liam turned to Louis and smiled. “Beautiful view, innit?”

  
Louis stared out as they were nearing the top and nodded. “Yeah, Whitby is a great place to live in. Insanely beautiful.”

  
Liam placed his hand on Louis’ knee and Louis visibly shuddered. He turned to Liam and found him staring intensely back at him. Louis doesn’t know if it’s circumstances, being at the very top of the Ferris wheel, but he found himself slowly leaning in. His lips collided with Liam’s and he felt all the memories flashing through his head at once. Their first kiss, the proposal kiss, the wedding kiss, the goodnight kisses; they all came flooding back into Louis’ mind.

  
He tilted his head to deepen it, and felt Liam’s hand fisting into his hair. He put his hands on Liam’s shoulders and they continued kissing, just barely getting to the part where their tongues touch when someone giggled. Louis reluctantly pulled back and turned around at a closed-eyed giggly Evelyn. “You guys were snogging!”

  
“Yeah, well you very rudely interrupted so we aren’t anymore.” Louis joked.

  
Eve giggled and pointed sneakily at them. “Sorry, you can contuoone.”

  
“It’s continue, babe.” Liam replied. She shrugged and waved both her arms at them. “Kiss!”

  
Louis laughed fondly and cupped Liam’s jaw, gently kissing him again. He didn’t want to get dirty, there was a 4-year-old stuck with them for god’s sake.

  
He pulled back not more than a few seconds later, to see Eve with a phone out. “EVELYN JEAN PAYNE!” Louis shrieked and tried to snatch the phone from her. He must’ve forgotten he was in a Ferris wheel cubicle, because it began to shake violently. Liam put an arm around him and grabbed Eve protectively.

  
“Babe, erase the picture.” He said calmly.

  
Eve giggled and was still tapping on Louis’ phone. “It’s a video, not a picture! I’m sending it to Uncle Zayn and Aunt Perrie!”

  
Louis shrieked again and successfully snatched the phone from her hands. He hurriedly looked through his contacts and groaned. “Nice going, sweetheart. You sent it to the café’s group chat and Mrs. Carr.”

 

 

 _From Calvin (Café) just now_  
_What the fuck, you plan on sending a sex tape next, Mr. T?_

 

 _From Oli (Café Ginge) just now_  
_this is cute shut up calv aha_  
_not from my manager tho …_

 

 _From Mrs. Carr just now_  
_This is a very lovely video, Louis. I’m glad you and Mr. Payne fixed up the patch in your issues xxxx._

 

 

He groaned again and turned to Liam. “We’ve got loads to talk about.”

  
The Ferris wheel ride ended and they drove to the Malik’s. “MY PAPA AND DADDY PROPER SNOGGED!” Eve shouted the second they walked in. Louis flushed and Liam winced.

  
“Did they now?” Perrie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at them. Louis rolled his eyes and lightly hit Perrie’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

  
Zayn chuckled and they all sat on the couch. “Evelyn, dear, don’t you want to go and play with Sam?”

  
Evelyn nodded and skipped over to the boy. Liam laughed, “Just then she was saying she wanted to sit with us and not him.”

  
Zayn and Perrie laughed. “Top child, that one.” Zayn said.

  
“Thank you.” Louis shyly replied. “You’ve got one hell of a fucker though; Sammy will forever be the wildest child, I swear.”

  
They talked for a while and Perrie called them for dinner. “Damn, that smells god, Pez.” Zayn rolled up his sleeves.

  
Louis smiled at the couple, they’re very beautiful and they truly love each other. He glanced at Liam who was already looking at him. He smiled to himself and turned away. Maybe Liam was saying the truth…

  
After practically yanking Eve off of Sam, they drove back home. The child was fast asleep and Liam carried her out. He put her to bed and strolled downstairs, where Louis was already waiting for him.

  
“Let’s talk, then.” Louis clapped his hands together awkwardly.

  
“I just really want you to know that I love you. That’s all, Louis.” Liam replied.

  
“Are you 100% sure about that? This isn’t a game, Liam. This is my life. I don’t want to wake up one day and find you long gone.”

  
“I swear to you! Don’t you remember the first time we met?”

 

 

_“Hi, I’m Louis.” A boy in a scarf and a Justin Bieber haircut smiled._

  
_“I’m Liam. You’re here for the volunteer thing, yeah?” A young, shy, built boy replied quietly._

  
_“Yeah. I heard Karen Payne was the woman you should sign up with or somethin’?”_

  
_“My mum- she’s over there.” Liam pointed at a nice looking, blonde-haired woman._

  
_“Alright, thanks… Liam, right?”_

  
_He nodded._

  
_“See you soon, then.” Louis grinned._

 

 

“I have been in love with you since that very moment. Don’t you remember the proposal?”

 

 

_Liam had insisted on taking Louis to the beach, saying they need a day for just the two of them. The pair were standing together, Liam's arm around Louis, who had his head on Liam's shoulder, quietly watching the sunset. Liam let go of Louis and looked up at him in determination. He went on one knee and held Louis' hands in his own. Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his hand._

  
_“Louis, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you. Just your smile can brighten up my whole day. I know, I've always known in fact, that I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I'd like to wake up next to you, to come home to you and our children. I'd like to finish my life with you. I've imagined many futures for myself, and you were in every single one." He reached for his pocket and took out a box._

 

_Louis was hyperventilating, holding back his sobs. Liam opened the box._

 

_"Louis Tomlinson, would you do me the honour of marrying me?_

 

_Louis choked out a sob and tackled Liam to the ground, kissing him sloppily. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."_

 

_Liam laughed and slid the ring on his finger. "I love you."_

 

_Louis kissed him again "I love you more."_

 

 

“I love you, Louis. Never in my life did I or will I remotely think of someone else the way I think of you. You were my silly boyfriend since I was seventeen. You mean the world and beyond that to me.”

  
Louis was shaking again, tears falling on his cheeks.

  
“I might be making a complete fool of myself right now, but…” Liam walked to where his coat was hung and pulled out a small red box. Louis gasped and took a step back.

  
“Louis, will you please accept this ring so we can live the rest of our lives together?” Liam’s eyes were pleading.

  
Louis was feeling dizzy. The person he thought about more than anything else in the world is proposing him- again. Evelyn popped up in his head; he doesn’t know if she influenced his decision but he heard himself speaking the words “Y-yes.”

  
Liam grinned and chucked the box on the sofa, grabbing Louis’ waist and kissing him. Louis melted and kissed with harder force. They opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues finally touching. Louis moaned at the needed contact and pressed impossibly closer to Liam.

  
Suddenly, Louis felt Liam touch the back of his thighs and hoist him up. He immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling like a teenager all over again. He moaned again and bit Liam’s lip. “Fuck me.” He whispered against Liam’s mouth.

  
Liam pulled back and Louis whined. “Are you sure?”

  
Louis nodded and grabbed the back of Liam’s head, kissing him again. “Use a condom, I don’t want to get pregnant.”

  
Liam moaned and started sucking on Louis’ neck. “Fuck, go to my bed, go.” Louis was shuddering.

  
Liam carried him up the stairs and threw him on the bed. “Fuck- just fuck- take your clothes off.”

  
Louis stripped from his trousers and t-shirt, only left with his boxers on. “Off, off!” Liam demanded.

  
Louis kicked them off and his dick sprung out. Liam began stroking it and Louis bit his shoulder stop himself from moaning. “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

  
Liam was getting hard so he quickly undressed and chucked his clothes on the floor. “Fuck me.” Louis gasped out.

  
Liam moaned. “I don’t give a shit, you better be ready for me, I’m going right in.”

  
He reached to the back pocket of the trousers he was wearing and took out a condom, he put it on and Louis moaned frustratedly. “Fuck me, Liam.”

  
Liam ordered Louis to get on his hands and knees, and slid his dick slowly in. Louis was making unforgettable sounds. “More, more, Liam, more.”

  
“You’re fucking tight, Lou.” Liam groaned. Louis moaned again. Liam slid all the way in, and began thrusting, taking his dick all the way out then pushing it all the way in, hitting Louis’ prostate in every thrust. Louis screamed and his hands gave out, but Liam had an arm around him, keeping him upright. He began thrusting harder, and stroking Louis at the same time.

  
“Liam, fuck, I’m gonn-” Louis saw fireworks when he came. It took Liam a couple of more thrusts until he was coming. They both laid down and began panting.

  
“I missed this.” Liam whispered.

  
“So did I.” Louis smiled, still panting. Liam covered his and Louis’ lower bodies with the duvet and kissed Louis’ ear. “Goodnight, darling.”

  
“I love you.” Louis smiled.

  
Liam grinned. “I love you, too.”

 

_to be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took their time and read this <3.  
> but wait... you didn't think this was the end, did you?


End file.
